Burning Flames
by StarlyGirl
Summary: His whole life Ash had always wondered who is dad is. What was he like? Why did he leave? He never thought that he would get the answer to that question, but he did. He got the answer to that question and so many more he didn't know he was asking himself. Follow his journey through the Alola region as he uncovers the truths about his family. Takes place after the XYZ anime, AU.
1. Important Notes

**Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Hi guys, Starly here and welcome to Burning Flames. I just want to get a few things out of the way before we begin.**

 **First of all, cut my some slack when I am writing, this is my first fan fiction. although this is my first fanfiction, currently I am in the middle of NaNoWriMo. If you do not know what that is, it is a acronym for National Novel Writing Month. For the rest of November I will not be updating much. Speaking of uploading...**

 **My second thing is I will not ever abandon this story. School can get hard sometimes so I may stop uploading for a while. Please don't give up on this story though. Hopefully during winter break I can upload everyday, we'll see.**

 **My third, and not final thing, is that this is a Pokémon fanfiction with some cannon characters, not many. If you want a character in this story, let me know and I might put the character in the story, just maybe.**

 **My fourth thing is that both Greninja and Goodra will be in this story. I know that is not how it happened in the anime, but my fanfic my rules.**

 **Finally if you notice anything like spelling errors, grammar mistakes, etc., let me know. Afraid to leave a review, I will read it.**

 **Thank you for your time and the first chapter will be uploaded soon. See you all soon.**

 **-Starly**


	2. Chapter One: Sweat Revalations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

"Hi" = Human speech

 _"What's up"_ = poke' speech.

 **"Go away, you're too cool for me."** = telepathy

"Hey Ash, there's just one more thing!" Serena yelled to her crush as she went down the escalator. This was her last chance so she had to do this right. Running up the escalator wit ha smile on her face she pulled ash in for a kiss. She was about to be pulled down by the escalator before Ash joined her, continuing to kiss her until he needed to breath.  
"Thank you! You really should get going though." Serena said sadly.  
"Well, before this I checked with my mom and, I'm traveling with you again!" Ash said hoping that Serena would be happy. Well he didn't really have to hope as Serena pulled him into a hug.  
"Hey lovebirds, you better get to your flight." Bonnie called down to them making them blush.  
"We'll call you as soon as we get there!" Serena yelled dragging Ash with her to their flight.  
"What region are we even going to?" Ash asked, surprised they weren't going to Hoen.  
"Alola, I changed my mind at the last minute when I found out they had both showcases and contests in Alola" Serena replied happily.  
"Good because Professor Oak asked me to drop this egg of to his cousin anyways. I was going to ask if we could stop there, but obviously we already are heading there." Ash explained awkwardly.  
"Ok, lets get on the plane then." Serena said ignoring Ash's awkwardness. Within moments they were in their seats. Since it was first class they had a huge window in fornt and to the right side of them. They only got the front window because they were on top of the control room in the front.  
"I wonder what journeys await us Ash?" Serena asked gassing out the window. The moon shone on her face making her look even more beautiful than she already was.  
"Only time can tell." Ash replied sounding much more mature than her had ever sounded. With those words Serena laid her head on his shoulder is they looked at the moon and stars. The stars seamed to making an alinement that looked like words. The words read, To Our Own Way.

 **There is the first chapter done and dusted. I'm sorry that this one is so short, I'll try to make them longer from now on. Please feel free to leave a review, most will probably be answered, if I miss yours, it was probably already answered.**

 **That is all from me so peace.**

 **-Starly**


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to Alola

**Disclaimer: StarlyGirl does not own Pokémon. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

* * *

"Ash slow down!" Serena called to her boyfriend as she chased him off the plane.

"But Serena, there's new Pokémon here!" Ash whined, coming to a halt. Well it looked like he was whining, but in reality he was just faking.

"Oh you!" Serena replied pulling him into a hug. "We should let our Pokémon out."

"Good idea! Come on out everybody!" Ash yelled throwing his Pokéballs into the air. They soon opened to reveal his Kalos team besides Greninja and Goodra. Of course they all cried out in excitement of being in a new place. They then all stood next Ash awaiting answers.

"You too!" Serena yelled also releasing her Pokémon. Out came her Braxien, Pancham and Sylveon. Sylveon quickly wrapped one of her fealers around Serena's arm while the others just stood next to her, just as puzzled as Ash's Pokémon.

"You all are most likely wondering where we are and why me and Serena are together again." Ash started with all the Pokémon nodding his head in reply. "Well we are in Alola and Serena and I are a couple now!"

 _"Finally, you aren't dense anymore!"_ Pikachu yelled in his native langue. Surprisingly Ash could understand him and Greninja when they talked. Only those two knew about this so he made it sound like he was guessing most of the time. Most.

"Oh shut up Pikachu!" Ash yelled, blushing hardly, making everyone present laugh.

 _"Well it's true. You have been kissed how many times now? More than you can count and you never even noticed."_ Pikachu replied with a smirk on it's face.

"Oh really..." Ash replied his voice trailing off as he thought about all those times. Especially that one time... Before he could respond Pikachu interrupted him.

 _"Latias?"_ Pikachu said laughing his head off.

"That's it no more Ketchup!" Ash yelled making Pikachu's cheeks crackle with electricity.

 _"Are you sure about that Ash?"_ Pikachu replied threatingly.

"Wow it's like they are having a real conversation." Serena whispered to Braxien.

 _"I know right?"_ Braxien replied. Even though Serena couldn't understand her she got the idea.

"Ahem, Ash?" Serena said getting Ash's attention.

"Yeah?" Ash responded looking away for one second.

 _"Thanks Serena! Eat Thunderbolt Sucker!"_ Pikachu yelled, shocking Ash.

"Why Pikachu, Why?" Ash said looking scorched.

"You ok Ash?" Serena asked concerned. For a good reason too, he did just get electrocuted.

"Yeah, we should go find the center." Ash replied shaking it off.

"If you are looking for a center there is one over there." A girl in a Teal tank top and Grey shorts told them, walking over. Her hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were pure grey. "You look new here, first time."

"Yeah how did you know?" Ash replied completely oblivious to the sarcasm in her voice.

"Only people who look like scrubs are new here." The girl replied before laughing. "Ok-Ok, my name is Ariana and this island is my home. Actually I'm next in line to be a trail captain in my family."

"Oh yeah you don't have gyms here right? You have the island challenge." Ash replied, causing Ariana to look at him with a shocked face.

"You also had the Lei trails right?" Serena added.

"How do you know about those?" Ariana asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Research, a five hour flight however you want to put it." Ash replied bluntly.

"Yeah, too much time to pass." Serena added.

"I never got your names, what are they?" Ariana said, changing the subject.

"My name is Serena Yvonne and I aim to be the best performer and coordinator." Serena replied. "And this is Braxien, Sylveon and Pancham."

"My name is Ash from Pallet town and I aim to be the best trainer in the world." Ash replied, "And these are my Pokémon!"

"Wait... Ash, Ketchum? Did you use to under the name Satoshi?" Ariana replied, eyeing him closely.

"No... Why?" Ash replied

"Oh it's nothing." Ariana replied.

"Ok then..." Serena added in, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Well, nice to meet all of you. Well I don't want to hold you up, go ahead and go to the center." Ariana replied, waving them off.

"Ok then bye." Ash replied running off awkwardly.

"Thanks for the help." Serena added, in close pursuit of Ash.

"Sakura is going to freak when she hears about this." Ariana said in a hushed voice as they ran off, "Go luck, Satoshi Ashura Ketchum..."

* * *

"Dad! What's taking you so long!?" A brown haired girl called up the stairs. She wore a blue crop top, which was the same color as her eyes and jean shorts. Her flip flops and the fact that she had her hair in a ponytail highlighted that she knew what Alolan weather was like. It was a big change from when she was two. Not that she remembered what it was like anyways.

"Sorry honey, I got caught up in those league clips again." Her dad called back to her, coming down the stairs. He had Raven hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue T shirt and white shorts. His Lucario walked besides him as always. Being his ultimate partner he never went into his Poke' ball. Neither did the girl's normal and Alolan Vulpixes.

"It's fine, were they the one with that one raven haired kid in them?" She replied, curious to why he always watched those ones. We she could kinda understand. He showed real compassion when he battled. That's the kind of trainer she wants to be. Along with Cloudy and Sunny.

"Yeah, he reminds me of you Sakura." Her dad said wistfully. Almost as if he longed for something he had lost. Well not something but someone.

"How?" Sakura asked confused. The only thing they shared was that they kept there starters out of there poke' balls.

"Oh never mind." Her dad said while sighing. Of course she didn't understand. She wouldn't. No one had ever told her anything about what her old region was like before they moved. Or why they had moved. Or why her mother wasn't around. That her mother used to be a famous performer.

That her mothers name was... Delia

* * *

 **There we go! After two weeks of nothing here is Chapter Two. If I'm being honest here I was waiting for the Current arc of the Sun and Moon anime before I updated (for obvious reasons and when I say the current arc I meant the Japanese one.) Thank you for your surport on this story and on Who We Are. Both will be updated at least once this weekend.**

 **One last thing, don't be shy to leave a review, everyone one helps. It was brought to my attention from a friend that I have some (A lot) of spelling issues in the first chapter of this story and Who We Are so those will be fixed. Thank you and see you next time. Peace.**

 **-Starly.**

 **Ps. Again sorry for the spelling issues, please bear with me.**


	4. Chapter Three: Legends and Auras

**Disclaimer: StarlyGirl Does not own Pokémon, all rights go to Game Freak and their respective owners.**

* * *

"Who are we waiting for again?" Serena asked Ash while they stood in front of the Pokémon center. Their Pokémon were out as well enjoying the Alola sun.

"Some girl who works with Professor Oak's cousin, Samson Oak? I don't know his full name." Ash replied scratching the back of his head.

"How do you not know his name?!" Serena scolded him.

"My Pokémon understand right guys?" Ash asked looking at them.

 _"You're on your own Ashy-Boy"_ Pikachu replied.

"First Gary now you!?" Ash replied, annoyed.

 _"Pikachu layoff, Serena should be the one calling him that."_ Greninja said, pretending to defend Ash.

"What am I going to do with you two!?" Ash yelled frustrated.

"Stop talking to yourself scrub." A voice said from behind him making him jump.

"Hey Ariana!" Serena said, holding back laughs.

"What was that for!" Ash yelled, clearly irritated.

"For being a scrub, now get in." Ariana replied pointing to a Toyota Sierra.

"Ok, thanks for taking us." Serena replied as she returned her Pokémon.

"No prob, Ash you coming?" Ariana replied as she got in.

"Yeah sure..." Ash replied climbing into the back after returning his Pokémon. "I wonder why I had that feeling just now, I hadn't felt like that since... The Lucario and Mew incident.. Is this my aura?"

"Earth to Ash." Ariana yelled, noticing that Ash wasn't listening to her.

"Ash?" Serena said noticing the same thing. Surprisingly he didn't even look at her.

"You know what? Do your thing Pika!" Ariana yelled.

"Pikachu no!" Serena yelled but it was no use.

 _"Ash snap out of it you legendary summoning trainer!"_ Pikachu yelled while using his best thunder bolt.

"Huh, oh hi Pikachu." Ash replied, snapping out of his trance.

"Ash are you ok!?" Serena yelled, looking ready to jump back there.

"Yeah, I'm fine, who set him off." Ash asked, ticked off.

"Me." Ariana replied, laughing her head off.

"How did you know that he always does that?" He asked, curious.

"Wild guess." Ariana replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is she trying to steal my man? No probably not, I hope." Serena thought while watching them talk.

"We're here, welcome to the trainer school." Ariana said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"The trainer what?" Ash asked sounding confused.

" Ash that is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Ariana yelled, laughing her head off. It was only when his expression didn't change that she realized he was serious. "Oh my you are an idiot!"

"No, I just didn't hear you." Ash replied, finally breaking into a grin, "Who's the idiot now?"

"Ok that was too good Ash." Serena admitted.

"I'm going to go in and drop the egg off, be back in a few." Ariana said, taking the egg from Ash.

"Ok then, what now Ash?" Serena asked looking around.

"I'm going to head to the center, I need to take care of something. Meet you back here in a little bit." Ash responded walking away.

"O-Ok..." Serena responded worried. "I hope he's ok..."

* * *

"I wish I could tell her, but I'm not ready... She doesn't know about all the incidents and I should keep it that way for now." Ash thought as he walked towards the Pokémon center.

 _"Ash, cut the crap!"_ Pikachu yelled when they had gotten far enough.

"Fine, we should go into that forest over there for a little while then... this is going to take awhile." Ash responding doing an almost complete U-turn.

 _"Ash I know about the legendries, how long could this possibly take... Wait, don't tell me you didn't tell everyone else!?"_ Pikachu yelled, hoping he was wrong.

"You caught me..." Ash admitted, "When would've I had the time?"

 _"Like any of the other times we were camping..."_

"Fine.. Good point."

 _"We're here..."_ Pikachu said when Ash was about to walk into a tree.

"Ok, lets let everyone out." Ash replied while throwing all of his poke' balls.

 _"Ok, if you can tell Ash is lying about anything, looking at you Greninja, hit him with one of your attacks!"_ Pikachu yelled the moment they were released.

 _"Umm... Ash why is Pikachu so mad at you?"_ Greninja asked, confused.

" I'll explain in a moment but will you promise that you all won't pass out on me?"

"Goo!"

"Hawlu!"

"Noi!"

Talon!"

 _"They all said they will try not too..."_ Greninja translated, _"Now what did you want too tell us?"_

"You know how we ran in too a lot of legendries during our travels in Kalos?" Ash asked which they all nodded to, "Now this is going to take a while so everyone should get conferrable."

 _"Ash stop procrastinating!"_ Pikachu yelled, annoyed.

"Fine... Lets start with Kanto... I actually go lucky during that region so no need to talk about that." Ash started before Pikachu interrupted him.

 _"Haunter happened... Did you forget?"_ Pikachu said, causing the other Pokémon to look at Ash expectantly.

"Oh yeah... The first time I died, Pikachu and I got crushed by a chandler and got our souls got taken out of our bodies by a group of friendly ghost Pokémon. Soon enough they returned our souls to our bodies and we went on our way." Ash replied.

 _"Ash you reckless dumbass!"_ Greninja yelled worried about Ash's health.

Goodra Goo!" Goodra added, embracing Ash in a hug.

 _"Just wait until we talk about Unova..."_ Pikachu replied under his breath.

Noi!" Noivern cried in pure terror.

"Ok, ok, settle down, next was the orange islands... I almost drowned after trying to restore peace to the three legendary birds of Kanto. Some 'collector' guy tried to control them all. Thankfully I was fine and the Pokémon carrying me, Lugia was ok as well. Oh I also learned I was the 'chosen one of legends.'" Ash continued

"Hawlucha Hawlu!" **(AN1)** Hawlucha yelled, concerned for his trainer.

"Talon!" Talonflame cried as well.

 _"Umm... I don't know if you should continue, but we need to here this..."_ Greninja said hesitantly.

"Ok then... Johto is next... My mom was kidnapped by this six year old and her fake legendary beasts made by the unknown. I almost died from falling off a cliff because of that, but my charizard saved me, then this evil guy from team rocket turned Celebi evil, didn't die there thankfully. Then... Do I really have to talk about Altomare?" Ash said hesitantly.

 _"Yes!"_ Pikachu replied, starting to laugh at the memories.

"Well then I took a vacation in Altomare with my friends where I befriended the guardians of the city, Latios and Latias. Soon after another two people from team rocket tried to control the Soul Dew, the essence of Latios and Latias farther and what protects the city. While trying to save the city Latios died and became the new Soul Dew since the old one broke. And that's all about Johto now Hoen..." Ash explained quickly trying to go to the next subject.

 _"ASH KETCHUM! JUST TELL THEM ABOUT LATIAS!"_ Pikachu yelled frustrated.

"I also go my first kiss there... From Latias." Ash spoke hesitantly. _"_

 _"What the actual!"_ Greninja yelled surprised before regaining his composure. _"Before anyone else here yells at you continue, we will all do that at the end."_

"Ok then... After Johto came Hoen. The first incident that happened there was when I met Jirichi... Didn't die but a lot of weird things happened. Oh I also met a fake Groudon made by an rouge team magma scientist... That was fun... After that I went to this super technological city and met this nice kid named Cory who was scared of Pokémon. He only talked to this aura that turned out to be a Dexoxys and I'm not really sure what happened, I tried to forget that. At one point Requaza showed up... I don't know nothing life threating there. The next one Pikachu may want to explain..." Ash said in one breath.

 _"Mew kidnapped me and took me to this tree that had some kind of virus in it. I know she wanted to play but having Regi guards was too much. Well anyways while I was gone Ash met this Lucario that was owned by Sir Aron and was trapped in a staff somehow... I don't know how aura works don't ask me. Then when Ash came to try to 'save' me from mew the tree ate him and all of his friends. I convinced mew to bring them back to life but next thing you know we are at the center of the tree trying to give mew energy to save the tree. Ash almost died by giving his aura to mew but the Lucario shoved him out of the way."_ Pikachu said quickly wanting to forget about that experience.

"Noi!"

Hawlu!"

Goodra Goo!"

Talon!"

 _"Ash why would you do that!?"_ Greninja yelled.

 _"That ain't nothin'."_ Pikachu replied before gesturing to Ash to continue.

"After that I met Manaphy, he treated one of my traveling companions as his mom, I somehow was magically able to breath underwater and I got this gold light around me and beat the living cra...daylights out of the guy trying to steal Manaphy." Ash continued, glaring at Pikachu who was laughing at him for almost cussing.

"Sinnoh's next then... There was a huge fight in between Palkia and Dialga that warped the town I was in into a weird dimension... Darkrai also put me to sleep for a few hours after a jerk decided it was a GREAT idea to have is Likiliki battle Darkrai RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, so when he dodged dark void hit me." Ash yelled annoyed. "THEN some guy named Zero was after Shamin and wanted to rule the distortion world. That was fun of course! Then someone PISSED OFF GOD SOMEHOW AND I HAD TO TRAVEL BACK IN TIME TO FIX SOMEONE'S SCREW UP WHEN THEY TRIED TO TRICK FRIKEN' GOD! THIS ALL HAPPENED IN A MATTER OF WHAT, A WEEK MAYBE TWO!? Sorry I had to get that out of my system, Pikachu can you wrap up Sinnoh?"

 _"Yeah, sorry he's so pissed, that wasn't fun for any of us. Anyways after that we met a Zoura who's mom was captured and we met up with Celebi and the Legendary Beasts again. Zoura's mom died then was brought back to life and then everything was good. That Kodai guy was messed up. Future vison these days, Absolutely no rule following there._ **(AN2)**

 _"Wow Sinnoh was hectic for you guys..."_ Greninja commented.

"Goo..." Goodra agreed trying to comfort Ash while the others were frozen in shock because of the fact that Ash went through all of that and he yelled for one of the first times ever, to them at least.

 _"Should I mention that Ash literally froze to death in space in Unova?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _"Pikachu SHUT UP! I already have heard enough..."_ Greninja replied.

"Talon!" Talonflame agreed.

 _"So Ash what does the legendary stuff have to do what's going on with you now?"_ Pikachu asked worriedly.

"You all remember the Lucario story right?" Ash asked to which everyone nodded their heads, "Well I've felt sudden spikes of Aura lately, and I don't know why... For instance, being able to understand Greninja and Pikachu. I-I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt any of you..."

 _"Ash you will NEVER intently hurt us! If you do end up hurting any of us we know that it wasn't you doing that it's your Aura."_ Greninja said, hugging him.

"Goodra Goo!"

"Hawlu, Hawlucha!"

"Talon!"

"Noi!"

 _"Ash, don't push yourself because of this... Whatever is going on with your Aura we'll always be by your side and supporting you along the way."_ Pikachu summed up jumping onto his shoulder, _"Even if you are a reckless dumbass."_

 _"Hey Ash, can all of the Pokémon be alone for a few minutes?"_ Greninja asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in about ten minutes with Serena." Ash replied walking off.

 _"What is it Greninja?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _Ash... Has a memory block from his first journey, care to explain?"_ Greninja asked Pikachu.

"Talonflame, Talon Talon!"

 _"No Talonflame, this is serious, he didn't hit his head when he was a kid..."_ Pikachu replied. _"While we were traveling Kanto we were invited to a party of sorts hosted by 'the worlds greatest Pokémon master.' Who knew the worlds greatest Pokémon would be a mew clone wanting to make a world of just clones. He pinned the original Pokémon against the clones while him and mew duked it out in the middle. Eventually Ash got sick of it and ran in the middle of two of the attacks of the legendries. All of the Pokémon had this moment where we all cried, until dewgong ruined it, but we still cried. Somehow our tears brought him back to life. After that Mewtwo saw the good in life and made everyone forget that all of that happened._ **(AN3)** _After a while my memories returned, but I thought Ash was better forgetting the second time he died..."_ Pikachu finished.

 _"I think we all agree, but with the circumstances I think it's time to tell him."_ Greninja replied, to which everyone nodded their heads.

"You all ready!?" Ash called after just returning. Luckily for them he didn't hear any of the conversation.

"Yeah we should get inside." Serena added, having returned with Ash.

 _" I hope everything works as planned, I don't want Ash to get hurt..." _Greninja thought when he and Pikachu were the only ones still out of their Pokéballs. They then all continued to the Pokémon center.

 _" I love you Ash..."_ Pikachu thought as he fell asleep on Ash's shoulder after Greninja was returned to his poke ball.

* * *

"I wonder what they had to talk about... I'll ask them tomorrow..." Ash thought as he checked into his room at the Pokémon center. Him and Serena were having separate rooms that night.

"Goodnight Ash." Serena said when she walked into her room. "See you tomorrow cutie... Hope you are ok..."

"Goodnight Serena." Ash replied before walking into his own room. "I better make sure Pikachu is conferrable tonight or a will get a very painful wakeup call."

* * *

"Goodnight Sakura!" Ariana called to her best friend from the room across from hers. They had decided they would spend the night at the Pokémon center so their parents wouldn't keep them up all night.

"Goodnight Ariana!" Sakura replied before laying down in her bed. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring... And why Ariana started bringing up Ash Ketchum today..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading another chapter of Burning Flames. Before I go to the AN I wanted to say sorry about how horrendous my updating habits are. I'm not going to make excuses, I just procrastinate a lot... Hopefully this gets better soon as I don't want to write half of a chapter at 12:30 in the morning when I have nothing else to do besides sleeping. Anyways onto the AN's**

 **AN1) Sorry about the inconsistences with spelling some Pokémon's names, please, feel free to correct me if I get any of them wrong.**

 **AN2) If you didn't notice I threw in that reference after watching all of the episodes of Supersonics' EWW Steven Universe. I just wanted to give him credit for the slightly tweaked line.**

 **AN3) MewTwo's Return and Mystery Of The Mirage Pokémon do not and I repeat DO NOT exist in this universe. Why? Because A) I do not wish to put in MOTMP and 2) They wouldn't fit well with this AU. Sorry to any fans of those specials. Also I wanted to put the memory block in so no MR.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time, peace.**

 **-Starly.**


	5. Chapter Four: Aura Wielders

**StarlyGirl does not own Pokémon: all rights go to the rightful owners.**

* * *

 **_"Ash,"_**

 ** _"Ok where am I?" Ash replied to the voice looking around._**

 ** _"Your dream... Duh,"_**

 ** _"Ok who are you and why are you in my dream?"_**

 ** _"Ok you are DEFINATLY denser than led," The voice replied. At that moment Ash could see. Everything was white except for a certain someone in the center of the void._**

 ** _"Darkrai!?" Ash yelled surprised._**

 ** _"What's up my boi?" Darkrai said, smirking at Ash._**

 ** _"Things are decent, again why are in my dream?"_**

 ** _"You're in a coma,"_**

 ** _"WHAT!?"_**

 ** _"Naw bro, I'm just messing with you. Have fun when you wake up, your girlfriends waiting,"_**

 ** _"What do you mean waiting?"_**

 ** _"I made you sleep in late, have fun!" Darkrai said before vanishing._**

* * *

Seconds after Darkrai said that, Ash woke up. Glancing over at the time, he saw it was now 11:30.

"ASH! LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!" Serena yelled from the other side of the door.

"Damn it Darkrai," Ash muttered under his breath, getting out of bed, "One second Serena!"

"Ash!" Serena warned

"Here happy now," Ash replied opening the door.

"Very," Serena replied, "We are going to the Pokemon school today, get ready,"

"I don't need to go back to school!" Ash yelled, annoyed.

"To teach Ash, calm down!" Serena replied.

"K good, now let me change," Ash replied, closing the door.

 _"Ash why did you yell to Darkrai when he isn't even here?"_ Pikachu asked curiosly.

"Remember how Darkrai decided to 'haunt' my dream in Sinnoh?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"He did it again."

 _"Do I hear Drama?"_ Greninja asked, opening his own ball.

 _"That's my line Greninja!"_

"Both of you be quite, I'm trying to change." Ash replied closing the door to his bathroom.

 _"What now Pika?"_

 _"We wait for him to realize I stole his pants."_

"PIKACHU!"

* * *

"Good morning Crystal." Sakura said, letting herself into Ariana's room.

"What do you want?" Ariana replied still in bed.

"You to get up, it's 11:40!"

"Oh heck no!"

"Oh heck yes!"

 _"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"_ Frost yelled. Only Sakura could understand her and her sister vulpix, Ember. No one knew this so Sakura decided to ignore her.

"What's frost doing in your room?" Sakura asked as Ariana reluctantly got out from her bed.

"You woke her up, so she left." Ariana replied.

 _"Really sis?"_ Ember asked her sister.

 _"Yes really, now shut up!"_

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Sakura said, allowing Ariana to get changed. Today was going to be an interesting day, she could tell.

* * *

"Ash are ok in there?" Serena asked him after being downstairs for half and hour.

"Blame Pikachu," Ash moaned, making some loud thumps in the process.

"ASH ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME FOR A POKEMON!" Serena yelled, getting the wrong idea.

"What the!? No! Pikachu stole my pants!" Ash replied, "Those thumps were me chasing after him and knocking things over.

"I'm just gonna leave," Serena replied, walking down the hall.

"The hell did I just witness," Ariana said from the other side of the hall. Walking up to the door she knocked on it, "Ash how's your love triangle coming?"

"What the heck Ariana! Did you hear all of that?" Ash replied opening the door, with thankfully pants on.

"Yep and I think I have to fine you for bestiality," Ariana replied.

 _"About damn time! How many years ago was that when you kissed..."_

"OMFG PIKACHU SHUT UP!" Ash yelled slamming the door and chasing Pikachu around the room.

"I'm just gonna leave now..." Ariana said before trying some bleach.

* * *

"God Ash is so annoying so times!" Serena whisper yelled before adding a bit more quietly, "But I still love him,"

"Who the hell is Ash?" Sakura asked, sneaking up behind Serena.

"My boy-friend and who are you?" Serena replied.

"Sakura, Ariana told me you would be down here," Sakura replied.

"I wonder where she is. This morning she sent me a text to meet her down here," Serena replied.

"Right there," Sakura said pointing to Ariana, who at the time was dragging Ash.

"Hey scrubs, found this idiot 'playing' with his Pikachu," Ariana said, earning her a shock by Pikachu.

 _"Ariana you little..."_

Pikachu langue!" Ash yelled as the yellow rodent jumped back onto his shoulder.

 _"I have to agree with Ash there Pikachu,"_ Greninja added.

"Please no..." Ash muttered sitting down and tried to look away from Greninja beating Pikachu up, even with a type disadvantage, "So what's up?"

"Ash, outside pls," Sakura said dragging him.

"Oh come on give me a turn!" Serena muttered.

"Geez he's dense," Ariana said watching Ash being dragged off.

"How is he ever going to get a child?" Serena asked

"Well when a performer and Pokémon trainer love each other very much..."

"Ok ok no need to go there, we are only thirteen," **(AN1)**

"Right... We'll see."

"ARIANA!"

* * *

"What do you want!? And who are you!?" Ash yelled when Sakura stopped dragging him. Looking around they were in some kind of forest. Every tree had some kind of berry on it and there was no sign of human influence in sight.

"My name is Sakura and you can talk to Pokémon!"

"Shh!" Ash replied then added, "I don't know what you mean.

"Idiot! It's obvious you were talking with your Pikachu and Greninja! Also were you that kid in the finals of the Kalos league?"

"A. yes I was, B. Fine I was talking to my Pokémon, but I can only talk to those two and C. I'm not a kid!"

"You're thirteen, I'm fifteen, therefore a kid,"

"You're better than Iris at least,"

"Ok then... Getting back to the topic in hand, I can talk to two of my Pokémon too and I have no idea why. Do you know?"

"I have a theory, ever heard of Aura?"

"Yeah, do you think that I have Aura?"

"Everyone does, ours are just exceptionally strong."

 _"ASH WHERE ARE YOU! WE LOST YOU IN THE FOREST!"_ Greninja yelled, scared for his best friend.

 _"Ash you idiot where are you!"_ Pikachu added, though not quite so loud.

 **"Ten feet to your left,"** Ash replied to Greninja through their bond.

 **"You sure?"** Greninja asked being paranoid.

 **"Yes, I'm sure,"** Ash replied right as Greninja and Pikachu came running into the clearing.

 _"Ash you had us so worried!"_ Greninja yelled briefly hugging Ash, before realizing Pikachu was behind him, _"Shit,"_

 _"Overprotective much? You act like a big brother to Ash WAY too often,"_ Pikachu said before it evolved into another playful fight.

"Hey Ash?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yeah Saku?" Ash replied, having come up with a nickname for her.

"We'll figure this out together right?"

"Well since we both are going through this... Sure," Ash replied with his trademark smile.

"Aura wielders?" Sakura asked extending her fist out.

"Aura wielders." Ash replied fistbumbing her. This was the start of a bond that would last a life time. Only they didn't know quite how close they already where. Neither realizing their farther was both freaking out that his son was in Alola and his daughter was gone to god knows where.

* * *

 **Starly: What's up this is Starly here and thanks for reading. I hope I didn't make you wait too long...**

 **The Fans: Over. Two. Months!"**

 **Starly: NO NO NO! PUT THOSE PITCH FORKS DOWN! BLOW OUT THOSE TORCHES!"**

 **The Fans: Fine...**

 **Starly: Now that's out of the way lets get to the AN!**

 **AN1: In this story Ash turns 13 during Kalos and AGES. Also Sakura is two years older than him.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story and don't expect frequent updates. Hopefully I won't have anymore two months hitiases or you ccould calling me Steven Universe! Not funny... Ok then see you next time and peace.**

 **-Starly**


End file.
